


Of Home and Freedom

by RamblingWithFantasy



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alt er Love, Boys In Love, Cuddling, Flirting, M/M, Sequel of "Of Ocean and Sky", Xmas Holidays, confessing, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingWithFantasy/pseuds/RamblingWithFantasy
Summary: Even can't wait to go home for Xmas holidays, still doesn't know that Isak is going back home as well. Moskenes island is ready to welcome them.





	Of Home and Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> It took me so long to write this down, but here I am. For those who wanted to read more from me, there you go. Enjoy! :)

_If the feelings are mutual, the effort will be equal_   
_(Unknown)_

Even

Christmas holidays are coming soon, and Even is on cloud nine. It’s just two days before the departure, but still. He’s been waiting for this moment for so long that he’s afraid he’s going to explode any time soon. He can’t wait to go back home to see the Christmas tree brightly decorated (even though the decorations are not red and yellow, he likes other colours) and the fireplace lightened up with flames, making his house cosy. In these months he and his parents have skyped a lot and texted a lot and Even has called his mom whenever he could to make her happy, as he had promised in September. He’s going to get to sleep in his beloved bedroom again, run to stare at the sea in the morning every day before breakfast, and fully enjoy two weeks there with his family and childhood friends.

And Isak, of course.

Because Isak is going back to Moskenesøya as well. His mom firmly decided that spending Christmas holidays all together on the island would make Isak’s grandpa and grandma content beyond imagination. After all, his mom’s parents are the only grandparents Isak has, and he loves them so much that he couldn’t ever say no to them. So, when Isak was informed about the plans for the holidays, he went on cloud nine too. More time with his soulmate meant the world to him, he felt like he’d been blessed. Since they both moved in Bergen, they barely had time for each other (except for weekends, of course). Their apartments are quite distant from the city centre and both are in two different suburbs, one in northern area and the other in the southern area. That’s why Even sleeps at Isak’s – and Isak sleeps at Even’s – most of the Saturday nights they share together; they’re too lazy to get back to their respective apartments. Anyway, the distance has never been a problem, nor a cause of arguing.

As said above, Isak is on cloud nine. Needless to say, Even just kissed him passionately after learning that he was brought into the picture. His mom was right from the start.

*

«So, only two days left before the big day, uh? How are you feeling?» Isak asks, looking at Even right in the eye. 

It’s Saturday night, well, almost Sunday. They’re lying on the couch covered by blankets, snuggling up to each other to feel warmer every now and then, especially when they shiver from cold. The lame chick flick on tv is supposed to keep them awake, but actually, it has a sleep-inducing effect on the boys. It’s been snowing outside for a while, there are already several centimetres of snow and frozen puddles on the ground, and Even misses watching the snowflakes slowly melting into the sea, turning into sea water.

Even doesn’t hear Isak’s question properly, too lost in his own memories, but when Isak shakes lightly his shoulder, he’s suddenly brought back down to Earth. He blinks once or twice.

«How am I feeling...» he trails, taking his time to answer. Should he tell Isak?

On one hand, he’s speechlessly enthusiastic about leaving, he really can’t wait anymore. There’s a small, brand new blue cobalt suitcase lying open on his bedroom floor, ready to be filled with clothes and books. On the other hand, he’s a bit concerned that Isak is going to be away from him for days and spend the holidays with some university colleagues he met. Okay, maybe there’s a tiny part of Even that doesn’t want Isak to celebrate Christmas and New Year’s Eve parties with random people. Yes, Even hasn’t been introduced to them yet. But he would love to introduce Isak to his parents and friends back in Reine one day.

Even opts for honesty, all the way down on it. «There’s no need to repeat how much I love going home, Isak. Three months in here are definitely not enough to change that and will never be. I should be walking on air right now. But the thought of you celebrating Christmas and probably New Year’s Eve with guys I haven’t met yet... You know I trust you, it’s others I don’t trust. The possibility of leaving you here in Bergen is making my stomach churn with concern. And I don’t know what to do, how to make it stop» he confesses with guilty eyes, before averting his gaze from Isak. But looking distractedly elsewhere doesn’t help him at all.

Isak listens Even’s answer carefully, word by word. The ability of being so honest, going all the way sincere even when Even can choose not to and lie, is what strikes him most. He remembers clearly when Even asked him if the soulmate bond had an expected duration, out of the blue, in the middle of a deep conversation about parallel universes. «I have my doubts, as always. We are together now, but we may not be together tomorrow, or in ten years. The legend would turn out to be such a huge lie. The biggest lie ever» he snorted.

They had met only a month before. Isak wondered why Even came up with such doubts, but in the end, he simply reassured him by saying wisely that «Yesterday is gone, tomorrow is yet to come. Let’s just live the moment. And in this universe or in another, in this right moment I’m going to kiss the shit out of you». Even went along with it without emitting a sound.

Well, at least Isak got to know what bothers his soulmate’s mind. «You haven’t met them yet because each one of us is always busy, and it’s literally impossible to hang out and chill all together. It’s not like I don’t want you to meet them. For what reason, then?». He sees Even roll his eyes, slightly annoyed. They haven’t been through this just once.

Isak promises himself that they will talk about it another time, date to be defined. He’s not going to be one to spoil the surprise. «So... Guess what? Mom and dad have made plans recently and they want the tree of us to spend Christmas holidays on Moskenesøya, with granddad Ab and grandma Sarah. I’ve said yes right away. Guess again who’s going to sip smoking hot chocolate by the fireplace with you?» he teases. Isak knows he has pushed the right button when Even puts on a bright, wide toothy smile. His eyes are unfailingly twinkling, like the very first time on the ferry.

‘You’ would be the most obvious and trivial answer, so Even goes for it without a second thought, connecting his lips to Isak’s. That’s another quirk of Even he has a soft spot for. They lose track of time, as if time didn’t exist in the first place. The clock may stop ticking, and the world may stop spinning, they wouldn’t give a damn. The blankets fall dishevelled and neglected on the carpet. It’s a burning passion that runs everywhere inside of them, desperately begging to be unleashed.

*

It’s freezing cold. Even is pretty confident that temperatures have dropped below zero. They have a long and warm rest inside, in the hall of the ferry, during the whole trip; it’s comforting to see friendly faces again and have a word or two with them in the hope to make time run faster and get off board sooner than usual. Isak still suffers from seasickness, but he sits up from where he’s lying every now and then just to check on Even (and to make sure he laughs at his horrible jokes and puns), who’s reading a book about the flora and fauna of the Barents Sea in the meantime.

Moskenes in winter welcomes them with a breath-taking snowy view. All the mountains around look so soft and tender under the blanket of white, Even can't help but stare at the beautiful scenery with awe. Nothing has changed. This time Even’s suitcase doesn’t wait a ton, it’s so much lighter that, when the moment has come, he carries it with incredible ease down the stairs and outside the ferry. Isak is following suit, mocking him every now and then with friendly reminders of Even’s lack of strength in his arms. «If your suitcase was as light as it is now, we wouldn’t have met back then. Let’s thank the ancient legend you have weak arms» he jokes.

«Well, back then I had two bigger suitcases because I was moving. You really can’t make comparisons here. And the legend has nothing to do with my wonderful physique» Even replies nice and easy, waiting patiently for Isak to get off board. They’ll share a short stretch of road before parting their ways. Although there’s a cloudy dark sky mantling the island, it looks way more fascinating than when they left it at the end of the summer.

Isak greets politely the crew of the ferry before putting feet on land. He looks around, taking in the sights of his homeland and smiling lightly afterwards. ‘It’s always good to be back’ he thinks with a hint of pride. When the mobile buzzes in the pocket, he knows that his granddad has come to pick him up and just parked nearby. «But I have more than something to do with your physique.»

Even is not sure he has heard right. «You...can you repeat please?» he requests. Did Isak just throw a sexual innuendo? Where people may hear them because they’re in public and not in the safety of their apartments anymore?

Isak doesn’t miss the abashed look and reddened cheeks on Even’s face. That’s what does the trick, then, to get Even all flustered like a timid little girl. He comes closer enough to whisper in his ear «I’ll work magic on you. Magic you’ve never seen before that will leave you totally mind blown. Can’t wait to have my hands on you». He stamps a quick peck on Even’s lips and there it goes, the space between them again. Even has no time to react, to prolong the contact.

«I have to go now, grandad is waiting on me. See you around, soulmate» he almost shouts for everyone to hear, with a sexy wink in-between. 

He waves him a gloved, tender goodbye «See you around, love».

Isak is too distant to catch the term of endearment. The last word slips out of his mouth like an impetuous wave. Even doesn’t even notice. He forgets the word immediately, like an automatic thought-reset, as he watches Isak go away carrying his starry, deep sky-blue luggage. He still can’t believe the legend has paired him up with a stupid, flirty dork like Isak. But he’s glad they’ve found each other anyway. He waits patiently for the bus that will take him to Reine, breathing in the air of Moskenes, his heart filled with a swirl of emotions.

*

The clock marks five. Even is standing on the threshold of his house ready to knock on the door, a vivid green wreath hanging on it, but his mom precedes him. «Look at my gorgeous son» she exclaims proudly with teary eyes before throwing himself into her son’s arms.

«I’ve missed you too, mom. Let’s get in, it’s freezing in here and we don’t want anyone to catch a cold, right?» he says rhetorically. «Where’s dad?»

«Busy. He’ll be back soon, don’t worry» she reassures him, carrying his suitcase inside. When she looks around, but there’s no one else in sight, she reluctantly closes the door with a frown on her face. 

As Even enters the living room, all he sees is a triumph of colours. There’s a Christmas tree dressed in blue and white decoration with a silver tree topper on top in the left corner, leaves of green and red holly spread everywhere around the room, wires of lively flashing lights outlining a blazing fireplace.

Even drops the bag off his shoulder, mouth agape. «You’ve done such a wonderful job, mom. You always do. This is an ecstatic view» he compliments her, admiring the explosion of the million shades that momentarily tinge the room.

«Thank you, dear» she says with a smile, putting the suitcase out of the way where it won’t be too bulky. «It’s five, would you love some tea with me?» his mom offers politely. «Did you have anything for dinner?»

«Had a toast on the ferry. All in for a tea» Even replies. He wonders if there are any biscuits left in the cupboard. Apparently, he’s the only member of the family who eats biscuits. His mom may not have bought them since he left for Bergen. But he wants to give it a shot anyway.

Even sits down, while his mom putting some water on the flame and displaying all the tea bags they have on the table. And sugar, obviously. In the meantime, Even is mentally getting ready for the flood of questions he’s going to be overwhelmed by, because he knows too well that his mom is curious (well, ‘nosey’ suits her personality better) as hell and won’t leave him in peace if he doesn’t give her all the details. No doubt that the soulmate matter is going to pop up as the very first question, no fucking doubt. His mom has been nagging him about it since the departure, leaving subtle questions here and there just as if Even was too stupid to realise she was trying to trick him into spilling everything.

The water is boiling a few minutes later, so the two of them pour some in their cups before letting the tea bags infuse for a couple of minutes. Even is just waiting for the green light from his mom.

«So…how, when, and where did you two meet, my golden ray of sunshine?» she asks casually. The sweet smell of vanilla is already filling up Even’s nostrils. Of course, his mom is asking again about Isak. How couldn’t she. She knew it from the start. He’s melting inside like ice under the sun, that’s why he hesitates for a moment before opening up to his mom. There’s a flash of uncertainty through his eyes, and it doesn't go unnoticed.

«Do you…Do you remember when we got you your first pet for your eighth birthday? It was a fish. Every child your age asked for dogs, cats, or rabbits. But not you. All you ever wanted was a fish. You had been craving it for so long, that dad and I couldn’t resist. I have fond memories of that day, of you unwrapping the box with sheer excitement. When you found out, much to your surprise, that we guessed right, that we got you the right fish, a wonderful _Betta splendens_ , your eyes were twinkling like stars» she tells him softly, recalling the moment as if it was yesterday.

Even listens carefully every word that leaves her mom's mouth, eyes wide open in total disbelief. He remains silent. No way she's talking about the green emerald fish of his childhood. No way she’s chosen exactly the same words that Isak used. It can't be just a coincidence. He feels a bit scared right now.

She continues her speech, trying to get an answer from Even. “We felt that the fish was connected to you somehow. I believed and still believe colours had something to do with it. But your eyes are blue, you go crazy for blue, your whole life revolves around blue and its hues. The fish was damn green, and I couldn't find a solid explanation behind it. I'd be so glad if you riddled me this. You know, ten years without the solution can be quite frustrating. So I… ”

Those words were the enlightenment Even didn't know he desperately needed in order to put two and two together. Now that he can visualize the big picture, once again everything makes perfect sense. The sudden realisation hits him like a ball on the bridge of the nose: it's the least desirable experience you’d go through, but others mercilessly throw you into it sometimes.

«I have all the answers I needed, mom, mine and even yours. Just, quit it please. You're giving me headache - he lets out with a half-nervous laugh - I'll tell you anything». 

He's not sure whether he'll be able elucidate this out loud, to form a coherent speech and put every piece where it exactly needs to be. So he plucks up the courage and takes a deep breath.

«Isak has green eyes. Mesmerising, spellbinding, enrapturing green eyes. They are so transparent and crystalline like the summer waters of Kvalvika. Only now I realise that I had already seen that particular shade of green somewhere when our eyes first met»

«Isak sounds like a nice name» his mom comments, dunking a biscuit in the tea.

« _He_ is nice, the whole of him is nice. Funny, caring, a good observer. A bit reserved sometimes. He likes culture and likes learning new things. He lives for astronomy and anything related to it. Quite my opposite, honestly» he confesses shyly. His eyes are glowing with tenderness as he speaks this fondly of Isak, and his mom can’t help but agree and disagree at the same time.

«He’s not your opposite. I’d rather say he’s your complementary. Be careful though; I don’t mean that you two were incomplete before. I mean that you, Even, were a wonderful blue and Isak was a wonderful green. But together, together your colours have intensified so much that they’re dazzling now. Blinding like the city lights of the song by U2. You make each other better and brighter. Nonetheless, this won’t protect you from the hard times.»

«I envy your wisdom – well, the fact that you’re damn right most of the times» he admits, averting his eyes from her, a slight tone of defeat in his voice. «Shall we continue with the details, then? That’s the best part of my story» he continues afterwards, regaining his composure and putting on a light smile.

«I’m all ears.»

Even clears his throat, being ready for his speech. «We first met in middle school. Well, actually, I never really got to know him for real. It’s like we never really met each other. I tried to befriend him, but something went wrong along the way, so I gave up. He was timid at the time, that’s why I always saw him have lunch alone and being quiet around others, stuttering in front of teachers and stuff… He eventually left Reine for high school» he trails. His mother is still there in front of him, dunking biscuits, totally captured by Even’s story.

«We met on the ferry, the day I left for Bergen. He helped me with the luggage. Do you remember? The suitcases were so heavy, and he was kind enough to offer his help as soon as he noticed that I was struggling. As I turned around, I didn’t recognise him at first, not even his voice. He had a familiar face anyway. Then he introduced himself, recalling the brief chatter we had in middle school about sea stars and hermit crabs and-»

«That’s when _something_ happened, right? You _felt something_ , like a natural connection. Like you _knew_ right away» his mom steps confidently.

«If you only let me get to the point, mom – he scolds her – why are you in such a hurry anyway?»

She snorts loudly. «I’m not in a hurry. It’s because you’ve been nagging me about this not once and now, I’m paying you back for it» she retorts.

«If it makes you happy…Where was I? Ah, yes. It would be natural to think that something happened the exact moment I met him again after years. Well, you’re wrong. Something happened only _after_ that. We were sitting on a bench, talking, and something happened out of the blue. An emerald-green butterfly lay on my head and then it flew away. Few moments later there was a _Betta splendens_ , my dear Betta gliding through Isak’s irises… A lightning quick swim. At first, I thought my mind was just playing tricks on me because what the fuck? A butterfly in the middle of the channel and fish in Isak’s eyes, really? I was struck, totally gone. Isak had been paralysed by something he saw in me, I could tell. According to him, the fact that my eyes were twinkling gave him an electrifying shock. ‘You may not need this, but for your information, Sirio is the brightest star of the night sky. I felt like fluctuating closer and closer to it, because it seemed bigger and brighter, as if I could touch it’ he asserted once. That’s when I felt _brighter_ , as you suggest, when I found out that my place in the world is right next to him.»

«Why didn't you tell me sooner? It should be clear that I support you with all my heart. Were you afraid of something? Scared?» she asks worried.

«It's not any of this – he hurries to calm her down – I just wanted it to be a surprise, mom. I'm so sorry for keeping you in the dark and being immune to all your attempts to find out more. I needed to give you news face to face, not via Skype. It means a lot to me» he confesses. The burden he has carried for months is now turning into soap bubbles, leaving his insides free and relaxed.

As soon as he ends the sentence, his mom is already leaning in to give him a loving embrace. «Good grief – she lets out, her voice muffled by Even’s jumper – I'm glad you've opened up to me. I wished I'd been less of a nosy mom. It's that… how could the idea of being a forever alone ever cross your mind? You are not alone. And I’m so proud of you» she adds with a tear of joy. 

Even reciprocates gladly his mother’s hug, smelling briefly her scent before they part. «I have to admit, I like the idea that the legend’s essence is alive and present in every islander on Earth. However, it’s merely impossible to write down on a list what my ‘pairing moment’ and yours have had in common, let alone the features of everyone’s pairing moment. How can we examine millions and millions of such complex data? The process would drive us nuts for the simple reason that every human being is unique. My uniqueness makes me _me_ and my memories _my memories_. Only mine. My memories and experiences would never, ever overlap with the ones of someone else, right? There's no way to predict how it's going to happen. And I have finally understood the meaning of those words.»

«Which words?» she plays dumb, wiping away some of the tears on her cheek with the hem of a sleeve.

«The legend, mom! I’m not one hundred percent sure, but I’m quite confident about the interpretation that I came up with, which suits my case best. It goes like this: the adjective ‘first’ in ‘the first time’ part has absolutely nothing to do with the apparent linearity of time because there’s been no spark between me and Isak years ago. When I state that I _first_ met him on the ferry, I mean that _my heart saw him_ , not my eyes connected to my brain through neurological links. Now I understand why you once told me that the truth often lies in our hearts. And the last part, ‘on the way back home’, is relative as well: I was barely moving in Bergen. How could I go _back_ to Bergen if I had never been there before? Because home is often where you _need_ to go, not where you want to go. My interpretation may not apply to everyone though, that's why all the attempts to carry out research have been a failure.»

«Your excellent deductive skills are impressive, dear. You have inherited the gene from your father – she compliments him – and all the other qualities from me.»

«But your lack of modesty is alarming» he teases her. He adores their mutual complicity, it's something he hasn't been able to forge with his dad.

«This proves that you know your mother like the back of your hand. You're a ten out of ten, the top of the top and Isak is more than lucky. He's been kissed by fortune. Never forget that. For the record, when are we going to make his acquaintance?» she asks before collecting the now empty cups and putting them in the sink. She opens the tap and starts to wash them together with the teaspoons. 

«Soon. I thought that maybe he could come over for dinner one of these days before the end of the holidays, if dad’s fine with it» he suggests shyly, turning towards her and scratching the back of his neck. «You will _not_ flood him with questions, you must give me your word» he warns.

She turns back to him with her hands still in the sink, a raised eyebrow. «Dad will be excited to have him for dinner. I suggest we invite him over on the New Year’s Eve. Let me know if he accepts our invitation. And what kind of nosey mom have you taken me for? You are my son, you should trust me with every fibre of your body.»

«Honestly? – he sniffles – I shouldn’t. Promise me» he repeats, holding her gaze. He makes sure to mark the meaning of the word ‘promise’.

She huffs impatiently with an eyeroll. «I solemnly swear not to flood your half with questions, and to have a nice dinner all together playing by the rules» she swears, hiding her crossed fingers from Even’s sight behind her back and thus invalidating what she had just said.

«Thanks. I’ll keep you up-» he can't end the sentence out loud, as he hears the door being opened and his dad's voice from afar.

«Up to date, you the best mom» he mouths to her, flying a kiss in her direction afterwards.

He walks out of the kitchen, feeling the blood pumping through his veins like a racing car. He greets quickly his dad while his heads upstairs. He can breathe easier now that his mom is not in the dark anymore. It was hard to keep Isak sheltered from his parents’ – mostly moms’ – nosiness, but now things are going to change for good. He much prefers his mom telling his dad about Isak anyway, because Even’s uneasiness would be right around the corner, eager to make him black out. He’s closing the door when a notification light catches his attention. It’s Isak, obviously. The lighthouse in the middle of a storm. 

Isak: you better be alive, young man. I miss you already.

Even’s heart is immediately filled up with warmth and contentment. How is it even possible? Just a few hours have rolled in since their separation, and it's not like they're going to be away from each other for a month. He can't deny he misses Isak, too. And there they go, the thoughts of his past, how his mind reacted to those girls in the playground who were talking about the legend. He opts for playing it cool. No feelings.

Even: I am. What are you up to tonight?

Isak: Just home, chilling. I’ll leave the window unlocked in case you wanted to pay me a visit later, despite the extremely low temperature.

Even: Why can’t I just knock on the door like everybody else? I’m not a robber.

He presses the send icon before he thinks through it and curses himself. What a stupid question. It's obvious that the only way to get into Isak’s room, in the eventuality, is by climbing up to his window like a robber. He hasn't had the pleasure to meet Isak's parents yet.

They had more than one quarrel over this back in Bergen, and they all ended with a promise. Like the last time. «I don't understand why all of this is such a life-or-death thing to you. My dad doesn’t give a damn about my private life. And I'll talk to my mom when we'll get back for Christmas. You are my soulmate, not theirs» Isak complained quite annoyed, as if he didn't want to get to that point in the first place. 

«It matters to me. Whether you like it or not, they are a huge part of your life and there's nothing you can do to change it» Even stated firmly. «It matters to me because I don't want to be someone you are ashamed of or something.» 

Those words hurt like a deadly knife. They hurt Even himself. That was the moment Even knew he should have thought twice before speaking, and thus fucked up. He wondered why he had to take it this far just to get a reaction out of Isak. His intention wasn't to have an argument. Sure as hell he doesn't consider himself as someone others should be ashamed of.

«Bullshit, you’re talking nonsense. Don't say something like that ever again» warned Isak, raising slightly his voice. He was pacing around the room looking away from Even, avoiding his hurt gaze.

Fed up with Isak’s elusive behaviour, Even took a couple of steps towards him. He lifted Isak’s chin to finally meet his tearful eyes. «It would be nice if you told me the fucking why you're hiding me from your mom, then. So that I would be able to save the bullshit I say for another time» Even told right in Isak’s face. «We'll close this damn chapter, too» he concludes, stroking softly Isak's cheek. 

Isak barely held Even’s piercing gaze, realising that he couldn't keep going like that anymore. He opted for the truth. «The truth is that mom is a very religious woman – Isak confessed – she strongly believes, has this indestructible conviction that my soulmate must be a girl. She can tell without a doubt that I've been paired up, so she's excited to meet her. Turns out that there's no her, only you. The guy with the blue eyes who makes my heart race with a single glance and touch.»

Even’s intellect stopped working for a moment. He could hear the cogs of his cerebral mechanism creak with harsh sounds, and his brain turned off. He didn't see it coming. A probable future mom-in-law who is expecting to have a daughter-in-law and not a son-in-law. Fantastic news. «Oh – he says astonished after a couple of seconds – nice plot twist.»

A lonely tear streamed down Isak’s cheek. He quickly wiped it way before it could reach his jawline. After he understood that Even was done talking, that he hadn't anything else to say, he started trembling. His hands would shake uncontrollably, and his heart would pump more than necessary. Isak hated showing the most fragile part of himself, but he didn't blame Even for it. Sooner or later, this topic had to come to light.

«She has acknowledged that my sexual orientation is not what she expected it to be. And yet she believes that I'm going to bring a girl home. She's a stubborn one, who refuses to see what's really in front of her.»

Even simply dove into Isak’s arms without forewarning. The view of Isak in that terrible state was just too much, unbearable. «Did you know that there's a coral reef not very far from Lofoten coasts? Its name is Røstrevet and it's been discovered just recently, but already fully observed. The reef is special because it's a deep and cold water one, meaning that the species who generates it, the _Lophelia pertusa_ , doesn't need light and algae to develop and grow up to 30 metres in height.» he explained in detail.

«What do you mean?» Isak asked a bit taken aback. Why was his soulmate giving him a lecture about reefs in the middle of this?

«What I'm trying to say is that coral reefs are not only tropical in nature. They grow totally undisturbed for thousands of years also in cold and deep waters and yet, they're able to create a super-rich and special habitat which is pretty much different from a tropical reef environment. Just because it shines no light or bright colours down there, it doesn't mean this kind of reef is less beautiful. Or less valuable. And if your mother won't accept that you're together with a boy, she will have to take a look at Røstrevet.»

The quarrel ended with a promise. Apparently, those were empty words and nothing more. As soon as disappointment starts to build up, another notification appears on the screen.

Isak: Because it's almost seven and mom is already locking the door and shutting the windows closed. She’s terrified of thieves even here in Å, in the middle of nowhere. I know, it's unbelievable. And the dark at 4 pm is no help either.  
Ps: she wants to meet you after Christmas. Dad and my grandparents too.

Oh. He didn't see that coming. Nice plot twist, he automatically quotes himself. He stares blankly at the screen. Few seconds roll in before he locks the phone. When he turns around, a sliver of moonlight has already made its way through the window inside his room. Again, a _Betta_ is swimming southwest.

Still in his travel clothes, he rushes downstairs. The fireplace is burning and crackling, brighter than ever. The decorations are smiling kindly to him, encouraging him to roll the dice and go for it. He almost forgets to grab the keys hanging on the wooden key holder as he dashes out like no tomorrow. When his dad shouts for him from the threshold, Even is way gone.

*

The landscape around him is idyllic and pure like sweet dreams, another universe where beauty is tangible. It leaves him speechless, as if he wasn't worthy of being there in that right moment. The lonely road is covered in snow and frozen puddles, and it looks like it leads nowhere. Only a few feeble streetlights are keeping him company during the fifteen-minute drive, but they're nothing compared to the moonlight. Everything seems cold and static and lifeless, ready to never wake up again in the morning. Even knows better.

Isak is the only thing on his mind right now. He's driving to Å with a temperature below zero. He hasn't received Isak’s address (or Isak’s grandparents’ one) yet, even though he had texted Isak about his arrive. The mix of joy and nervousness inside is too much to bear. He's afraid he might explode soon, way before he reaches the final destination (both metaphorically and geographically speaking, since Å is the southernmost village of Moskenesøya). 

All Isak’s relatives wish to make his acquaintance, finally.

*  
Isak

Isak is lying on the bed under a duvet, reading a book about winter constellations when his phone beeps. Of course it's Even.

Even: I'm on my way. Borrowed dad's car without his permission.

Isak: Naughty you. As soon as you drive past the welcome road sign, turn right and go straight till you see a lonely red two storey house on your left. Park wherever you like and look for an unlocked window :)

He presses the send icon and drops the phone on the bedside table. As he stretches out, the book slips off his hands and falls on the floor. It's time to stop reading. Isak has probably ten minutes left before Even shows up at his window. His feet and hands turned cold from the reading, so he goes to stand by the heater in the corner, hoping to feel warmer. A feeble beam of moonlight has made in way into Isak’s room.

There's a turmoil of emotions pounding in his chest, it's hard to slow down his racing heartbeat. He didn't see that coming. He wrote the second message just for fun, not to see if Even was crazy enough to accept the challenge. Little did he know that yes, Even was crazy as hell. His soul mate is driving across the island to be with him, alone, on a frozen road. Mad as a hatter and truly, deeply in love with someone like him.

Sometimes Isak wonders if the ancient legend is wrong, if all of this is just a prank. What if the legend has chosen the wrong guy, who was destined for someone better than him? What if they're meant to be, but not in this universe? The mere thought gives him shivers. “Maybe we're together forever in all the existing universes right now”, he whispers to himself. That makes him feel a bit relieved, because it would mean that somewhere else, they have each other. Being able to perceive the eternity only if Even is by his side is absolutely terrific and terrifying at the same time. He shouldn't be having such dark thoughts.

Still shaking from the cold in the dim light, he’s abruptly brought back to reality by the sound of an engine coming closer, and then it stops. Silence. One, two, three, four. A door is gently shut closed, followed by the click of the automatic car locking. His steps, slow and tentative, are muffled by a thick layer of snow. Isak moves even more in the darkness of his room, still waiting for a pair of blue eyes to take a little peek inside and check if this house is _the house_. Who knows if Even will be able to spot his figure?

It doesn't take long for Even to open the window a little bit more and have a sneaky look inside Isak’s room, trying to spot him in the darkness. He jumps in without a second thought, landing on his feet. Isak barely suppresses a laugh.

«Playing hide and seek?» he asks quietly.

_Finally_.

«I guess so» he replies, slowly coming out of the darkness. A Greek statue. That’s what Even looks like under the moonlight. So pale and perfect, not a stain on his skin. The blue of Even’s eyes is breath-taking. He would drown in them and never come up again if only Even allowed him to.

«Why were you standing where I couldn’t see you? What if I had snuck in the wrong house, in the room of a stranger? You would have waited on me all night long.»

«So that I could observe your every move while you were sneaking in like a thief. Just to be with me.»

«I want to be you everywhere, actually» Even confesses, taking one step closer.

«Here I am» Isak whispers as soon as their chests collide, intertwining his fingers around Even’s neck and rubbing their noses together. «You smell good.»

«White musk, thank you» Even specifies, wrapping his arms around Isak’s back. He can't hold back the greedy and lustful thoughts in his head anymore. He's on the verge of explosion. He wants Isak, right now. But he needs to get rid of the burden he's been carrying inside for a long time. He needs to be reassured, to be told that everything is going to be fine.

«So, they are happy to… meet me?» he states uncertainly, his fingers playing nervously with Isak’s shirt. Those words are something he wants to hear for real.

Isak isn't taken aback in the slightest. He could easily read the other’s anxiety building up inside of him behind the cocky facade Even had shown. He gently caresses Even’ cheek. «They are, yeah. It's been a shock for my mom at first, but she accepted it in the end. She's been supportive and understanding in a way I believed impossible. Turns out I was wrong.»

Even’s smile lights up the whole room at the sound of those words. «My mom asked me about you right away. I didn't even have time to relax after sitting down in the kitchen with her» he concludes before starting to leave light kisses ok Isak’s bare neck.

«I’m pretty sure you won't get any if you let your lust drive you» Isak remarks with a huge grin on his face.

That's the green light Even was craving. He doesn't think twice as he pushes Isak back in the darkness with gentleness, immediately following suit. The moon has gone to bed. 

«Take all of this off, then. We might as well just start, _love_.»


End file.
